Outra história de amor, por Gina Weasley
by Yellowred
Summary: Cada sensação, medo e sentimento sentido por Gina Weasley quando acaba cedendo aos encantos de Draco Malfoy


Outra história de amor, por Gina Weasley 

Tudo por causa de um vestido.

Às vezes, eu me pego pensando: e se não tivesse olhado para trás? E se eu tivesse entrado cinco minutos depois? Ou se eu não tivesse insistido o verão inteiro para que mamãe tivesse me dado o dinheiro? Seria tudo diferente?

Logo no começo das férias de verão, Hermione e Harry foram passar alguns dias n'a Toca e eu a ouvi dizer que, novamente, haveria um baile de inverno, como ocorreu em meu terceiro ano. Sabia que Harry não me chamaria, e isso me incomodaria menos do que muitos pensariam; mas eu tinha que ir a este baile de qualquer jeito! Tinha que provar a ele, e a qualquer um que ainda duvidasse, que eu há muito não era mais a pequena Weasley: ingênua e apaixonada por Harry Potter! OK, talvez eu seja um pouco ingênua até hoje, mas apaixonada por Harry eu já não era mais.

Afinal, depois que você vê o seu amor de infância junto de uma garota, na sua frente, é impossível continuar em um sonho.

Fui correndo falar com mamãe, e pedi-lhe que me comprasse um vestido, um que fosse realmente impressionante. Fiquei com vergonha de dizer isso, pois apesar de Fred e Jorge estarem trabalhando também, não era das melhores nossa situação financeira.

Claro, nós já não precisávamos usar vestes de segunda mão, mas um vestido de baile poderia custar as vestes escolares de Rony e as minhas juntas! E por isso ela relutou, até que na manhã em que fomos para o Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais e livros, ela me disse que iria dar um jeito de comprar-me uma veste de baile, nem que tivesse que economizar um pouco depois nas compras de casa. Eu era só alegria.

Então, enquanto Rony insistia com mamãe em comprar um par de luvas mágicas novas, eu fui até a loja de Madame Malkin começar a ver os vestidos. Estava a olhar alguns, quando achei o perfeito: saia rodada, corpete sem alças e de uma cor indescritível, que mudava do branco para um vermelho claro quando era mexido; provavelmente era encantado. Eu o coloquei à minha frente, mas não era necessário mais nada para saber que era aquele que eu queria.

Madame Malkin estava atendendo outra pessoa que eu não consegui ver, já que estava dentro do provador. Enquanto não podia me atender, eu fui ao provador do lado e sem fechar a grossa cortina negra, apenas o coloquei novamente sobre a minha frente e olhei pelo espelho. 

"Boa escolha" ele me disse e eu sorri, se é que um espelho pode receber gracejos.

Fiquei admirando a saia que era de um tecido leve e macio, quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

"Sonhando, Weasley?". Olhei para o espelho e vi Draco Malfoy atrás de mim, um sorriso cínico nos lábios. 

"Malfoy, isso é um provador!" falei indignada enquanto corava de raiva. "E eu estou experimentando um vestido". 

"Bem, que isso é um provador se nota de cara, mas você não está provando nada. Está com suas vestes de segunda mão no corpo e o vestido apenas está na sua frente, já que você sabe que não adiantaria provar, pois ele provavelmente custa mais do que sua casa".

Ele me encarava com um brilho divertido nos olhos e eu fiquei mais irritada ainda. Todo ano em Hogwarts vinha com as ofensas e provocações de Malfoy e eu não estava disposta a agüentar mais um. Virei-me dizendo:

 "Você sabe..." mas eu havia calculado mal a distância, pois espelhos mágicos de provadores são encantados para que possamos ter uma visão um pouco mais distante do que a real, e eu ainda havia dado um impulso sem o ver realmente. Isso resultou nos meus lábios encostados nos deles e em dois pares de olhos arregalados.

Meu primeiro impulso foi afastá-lo, mas ao contrário de mim, ele pegou-me pela cintura, juntando mais nossos corpos, e o que era apenas um breve contato entre duas bocas, virou um beijo. Assustada, dei um passo para trás, mas ele moveu-se junto mantendo seu corpo ao meu e eu senti o espelho bater em minhas costas.

Estava confusa e incrédula, afinal, quando eu iria imaginar que Malfoy me beijaria assim?

Se resisti no começo, tentando fechar minha boca e afastá-lo, acabei por desistir e passei a acompanhar cada movimento que seus lábios e língua faziam.

Isso durou alguns instantes, até que eu tomei consciência do que realmente estava fazendo e tirei suas mãos de minha cintura, o empurrando para trás. Antes que eu pudesse dizer ou ao menos pensar em qualquer coisa, ele me olhou com aquele olhar divertido novamente e disse: 

"Potter não vai gostar de saber que eu agarrei a namoradinha dele...". Aquilo pra minha foi muito pior do que o beijo. Por quê, diabos, todo mundo achava que eu ainda gostava de Harry? – Será que ninguém colocava na cabeça que depois dele ter namorado Chang eu não iria querer mais nada? – Fiquei irada por ele ter me beijado só para atingir Harry. Fiquei mesmo.

"Eu não sou a namorada do Potter" falei entre dentes. 

"Ótimo" ele disse, e no instante seguinte me comprimiu novamente contra o espelho, os lábios colados nos meus. Desta vez eu não hesitei nem por um segundo, retribuía ao beijo e gostava de cada sensação que me trazia. Não estava pensando que aquele era Draco Malfoy, o sonserino que há pouco havia insultado minha família, nem que ele estava fazendo aquilo só para que pudesse dizer que beijou a "namorada do Potter" para Harry ou para irritar Rony. Só sabia que aquele beijo estava me tomando lucidez; e eu queria mais.

Até que ouvimos uma voz irritadiça dizendo: 

"Garotos!". Era Madame Malkin. Draco se virou, uma das mãos ainda em minha cintura. "O vestido no chão! Vocês querem estragá-lo?". Então notei que realmente havia deixado o vestido cair de minha mão e rapidamente me agachei e o puxei para junto de mim, envergonhada por tudo aquilo. Pedi desculpas, muito corada, mas quando ela se afastou e eu olhei pra ele, vi que estava se divertindo.

Eu estava ofegante, a respiração pesada, e sabia que tudo isso não era por causa da chegada repentina de Madame Malkin. Fiquei irritada comigo mesmo por dar sinais de que aquilo tudo havia causado efeitos em mim. E pior, sinais positivos, de que tinha gostado.

Draco voltou-se pra mim, os olhos indecifráveis naquele momento, mas brilhando encantadoramente. Eu pensava que ele iria me beijar novamente, já que nossos lábios estavam tão próximos que não seria necessário um passo para juntá-los. Mas apenas disse: 

"Te deixei sem fôlego, Weasley?". O que mais me impressionou naquele momento não foi o que ele disse, mas foi o jeito como me olhava. Eu nunca havia imaginado que um Malfoy pudesse ser charmoso, e naquele momento, sem nenhum sorriso malicioso, sem nenhum olhar zombeiro, ele parecia o homem mais bonito que eu já havia _sentido_, pelo simples fato de seus olhos estarem brilhando, como eu sabia que os meus estavam também. Apesar deu saber o que estava sentindo, não consegui descobrir qual sentimento aquele brilho indicava nele.

Quis dizer alguma coisa, fazer alguma coisa. Como pedir que ele ficasse ali e me agarrasse de novo ou puxá-lo junto de mim eu mesma. Não queria bancar a bobinha assustada que não sabe o que fazer quando o bonitão lhe beija. Ou queria poder tomar alguma atitude para afastá-lo de mim. Mas minhas pernas pareciam tão pesadas que eu sabia que não poderia me mover. 

Então ele foi embora, sem nenhum adeus, gesto ou piscar de olhos. Nada. Simplesmente saiu do provador e me deixou lá, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e anseios, mas com uma certeza: de que o mundo havia virado de cabeça pra baixo!

Se minha mãe não tivesse aparecido no instante seguinte, eu teria quebrado o espelho, já que ele não parava de soltar comentários maliciosos por causa do beijo que eu havia trocado com Malfoy. Acabei ficando com aquele vestido, e não poderia ser outro: era como se fosse feito para mim, perfeito. Claro, mamãe levou as mãos à boca quando soube o preço e insistiu um pouco que eu escolhesse outro, mas no final ela deu o seu jeitinho e eu saí com o vestido que, eu sabia, seria um dos mais lindos.

Uma coisa me preocupava enquanto íamos embora. Quando entrei na loja, a intenção era mostrar que eu poderia muito bem me divertir sem Harry na festa, que eu não ficaria cabisbaixa só porque não iria com ele. E quando saía da loja não pensava mais se Harry e o restante ficaria espantado com minha volta por cima, mas, involuntariamente, pensava se Draco se impressionaria comigo, com o vestido. E este era o problema: desde quando queria impressionar um Malfoy?

Vestidos, tintas, livros e penas comprados. 

Passadas algumas semanas nós já estávamos no Expresso para Hogwarts. Todo o tumulto de malas, bichos perdidos e despedidas. Eu fiz o que pude para me despedir rápido e arrumar minha bagagem para correr para qualquer cabine. Não queria de jeito nenhum dar de cara com Malfoy, ah não. Isso deu certo, pois da estação até Hogwarts não o vi nenhuma vez. Mas quando chegamos ao Salão Principal para a Cerimônia de seleção foi impossível, já que todos os alunos se encontravam ali.

Aqueles olhos cinzas. Acho que o brilho deles era dez vezes mais intenso quando continha aquele ar de divertimento que eu tanto odiava, mas que amava quando estava posto em mim. E naquele momento, por mais que eu tentasse não olhar, meus olhos voltavam para mesa da Sonserina e encaravam os dele, que eu sabia que não desviavam nem por um momento a atenção de mim.

Perguntei-me, naquela mesma hora como aquilo estava acontecendo. Nunca suportei olhar Draco por mais de dois segundos e a aposto que ele também. Então porque nós dois simplesmente não nos separamos enojados quando nossos lábios se encontraram ao acaso? Pelo contrário, ele havia me puxado mais para junto de si e me beijado com se eu não fosse membro da família que _sua família_ não suportava. E eu, negando isso também, acabei cedendo aos seus lábios, as vibrações boas que meu corpo sentia com suas mãos em minha cintura, sentindo o calor de sua respiração, gostando mais ainda pelo mesmo fato que eu queria evitar aquilo: pelo fato de que ele era _um Malfoy._

Quando dei por mim, todos já haviam terminado o jantar e estavam saindo e eu mal havia tocado no meu prato. Até poderia aceitar o convite de Colin e ir para a torre da Grifinória, mas meu estômago parecia estar gritando mais alto que toda aquela multidão. Eu insisti que ficaria para comer alguma coisa.

Os elfos já havia entrando para limparem o Salão quando, sem que eu nunca tivesse sonhado com isso, ele sentou-se na minha frente. 

"Esperei todos aqueles grifinórios fofoqueiros irem embora para falar com você" disse. Levei um susto e quase engasguei com o pastelão de carne. Uma coisa me ocorreu: ele só poderia ter uma intenção entre três para estar ali.

A primeira – e mais provável, devido a condição que nos encontrávamos – era que aquilo tudo fora um plano para enganar a frágil e ingênua Weasley – ou seja, eu – para alguma armadilha contra Harry. Apesar de Você-sabe-quem já ter sido destruído, alguns antigos Comensais continuavam a perseguí-lo e isso incluía Lúcio Malfoy.

A segunda era que ele poderia estar fazendo aquilo pelo simples fato de ser mais um garoto querendo aumentar seu número de conquistas, o que se tratando de um Malfoy não era impossível.

E a terceira intenção – e a que eu achava menos improvável – era de que ele poderia ter sentido as mesmas coisas que eu, naquele dia no Beco, e quisesse mais. Não só como um divertimento, mas também com algum sentimento, com a certeza de que só eu poderia provocar tais sensações, tais arrepios, _tais sentimentos_.

Então larguei o garfo no prato, ciente de que estava mais do que rubra com os olhos dele a me perseguirem, e o encarei. Queria descobrir qual era realmente a intenção escondida atrás daquele brilho de divertimento. Nada. Eu só conseguia saber que ele achava divertido estar ali me olhando com uma cara de confusa.

"O que você quer?" eu perguntei, sem tentar acusar, sem tentar demonstrar que eu estava ansiosa pelo que poderia acontecer. 

"Falar com você" ele simplesmente respondeu.

"Sobre o quê?" perguntei. Ele apoiou os dois braços na mesa, inclinando suas costas mais para frente e falou desinteressado:

"Eu gostei daquele vestido. Se você o comprou, gostaria de que fosse ao baile comigo". Se eu não estivesse controlando todos os meus movimentos para não dar nenhum passo em falso, meu queixo cairia. Mas meu coração começou a bater acelerado e eu não sabia o que dizer, como agir. Parecia estranho alguém ser convidado para um baile no primeiro dia de aula.

"Não" eu respondi "Acabei não comprando aquele vestido, peguei outro". Por alguns instantes eu suspeitei ter visto um ar de decepção no seu rosto, mas ele logo disfarçou. 

"Muito caro para vocês? Mas..." ele parecia hesitar, como se lutasse internamente consigo mesmo, como se houvessem dois lados e cada um quisesse uma coisa diferente. "Mas eu posso te levar ao baile com outro vestido" acabou falando.

Mesmo eu mentindo e dizendo que não havia comprado aquele vestido, ele insistiu. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não poderia ir com ele, já que Rony me mataria. Mas o meu senso Weasley me abandonara novamente e eu queria ir também. "Você iria com uma Weasley?" perguntei.

"Não. Mas gostaria de ir com a garota que eu beijei naquele provador" ele respondeu. Peguei um pedaço de torta e levei a boca, dando tempo para pensar. Era mais do que estranho ele estar me convidando, era _muito_ estranho.

"Aquela garota é uma Weasley" eu finalmente falei. Ele tinha o rosto descontraído e não parecia preocupado com os barulhos que os elfos faziam.

"Então eu vou ter que levá-la" ele relaxou o corpo, tirando as mãos da mesa e esperou minha resposta.

"Não vai, Draco Malfoy. Não vai, porque eu não sou do tipo revoltada que sai com o filho da família inimiga e também não sou mais a comportadinha e pura que cai na sua conversa de que isso é só um simples convite, não uma armação".

Notei que ele não gostou do que eu disse, já que apertou os olhos em sinal de desgosto. "Virginia Weasley" ele começou quando o interrompi.

"Gina, por favor. Se você não for me chamar de Weasley eu prefiro que me chame de Gina. Odeio Virginia". Ele pareceu fazer um aceno com a cabeça e continuou.

"Eu não vou ficar perdendo tempo com as obsessões doentias do meu pai por uma lembrança maligna que agora Voldemort é". Eu o olhava sem piscar, e apesar de não ter convivido tempo suficiente com ele, para saber quando mentia ou dizia a verdade, eu sabia que não estava dissimulando nada. Mas ainda não estava completamente convencida de que ele não era a réplica perfeita de Lúcio Malfoy.

"Então por que você perderia tempo comigo?" arrematei, pensando que ele poderia não ter resposta daquela vez. Mas estava enganada novamente. Draco rodeou a mesa, os passos silenciosos, os movimentos elegantes e uma presença tão confiante que me deixou perdida na minha eterna insegurança. Meu coração batia rápido quando ele se sentou ao meu lado, e eu levaria as mãos à boca se não estivesse segurando um talher, se não estivesse em estado de choque, se não tivesse com medo.

"Não perco meu tempo" ele começou a dizer, assim que se sentou. "Eu apenas o aprecio sentindo sensações boas, fazendo o que quero. Me divertindo". Eu havia soltado o garfo e não sabia mais onde colocava as mãos. Acabei por passá-las a cada segundo no cabelo, até que tomei consciência disso. Então as apertei juntas, para parar de mexê-las. 

"E o que você faz que lhe causa boas sensações?" eu perguntei.

Ele deslizou no banco até estar tão perto de mim que nossas pernas se tocavam, e eu podia sentir a sua respiração quente, de tão próximo que nossos rostos estavam. Então Draco enfiou a mão por meus cabelos até tocar em meu pescoço e eu tremi. "O suave toque com a sua pele me traz uma boa sensação". Ele se aproximou até que nossos lábios estivessem quase grudados, mas ainda com pouco contato. "O roçar de seus lábios nos meus também melhora e principalmente..." agora havia começado um beijo, e eu podia sentir sua língua tocando a minha, e aquilo parecia muito mais do que uma sensação boa para mim. Era como se de repente, meus pés saíssem do chão e um doce vento batesse no meu rosto, junto com uma melodia suave entrando no meu ouvido, dizendo que aquilo era o estado perfeito. "... O doce que seus lábios me oferecem e me fazem delirar" ele terminou de falar.

Eu abaixei os olhos, as vibrações que aquele beijo havia causado ainda vivas na minha respiração ofegante, no rubro das bochechas, no coração acelerado, no brilho radiante e involuntário dos meus olhos. Era impossível negar que Malfoy me provocava arrepios que eu nunca pensei ter com ele; assim como não podia negar que eu queria mais, que não agüentaria resistir muito. Mas eu tinha que resistir.

"Você tem que parar com isso" eu disse ainda com o olhar baixo.

"Por quê?" ele disse, arrogante. "Eu sei que você gostou". Eu levantei um pouco os olhos e vi novamente aquele ar de divertimento; como ele ficava encantador! Como era difícil...

"Não, eu não gosto, eu não quero. Eu sou uma Weasley e quanto mais longe eu puder estar de um Malfoy será melhor" eu falei, a voz falhando.

"Está bem, Virginia". Ele sabia que aquilo me irritava e parecia que gostava. "Eu vou embora, mas antes, eu preciso...".

Sem que eu esperasse, como das outras vezes, ele levantou meu queixo e aproximou seu rosto para um beijo. Mas desta vez eu consegui ser mais rápida, e desviei meu rosto antes que sua boca pudesse alcançar a minha. "Não faça mais isso, Malfoy, não faça..." eu fui dizendo enquanto me levantava e saía. Minha cabeça estava rodando com dúvidas e idéias confusas. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley; um Malfoy e uma Weasley...

Nos dois dias seguintes, quando eu tinha que andar sozinha pelos corredores, fazia isso o mais depressa e furtivamente possível. Não queria de jeito nenhum esbarrar com Draco, estando sozinha, em algum corredor vazio. Mas percebendo que ele não me procurava mais, eu sentia um misto de decepção e alívio, e cada vez mais a decepção parecia ficar maior. Eu sabia que queria encontrá-lo.

Já estávamos perto do Halloween, quando eu acabei por chegar atrasada para o jantar de novo. Poderia muito bem suportar ficar sem aquela refeição, mas queria estar ali sozinha novamente, para saber se Draco viria falar comigo.

E quando quase não havia alunos e os elfos começavam a entrar, ele apareceu, sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu resisti a tentação de abrir um sorriso e esperei que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Esfomeada de novo, Weasley?". Eu não o olhei, estava com minha atenção na comida, estava quase sem ação. 

"Você não se incomoda deles nos verem juntos?" perguntei, referindo-me a alguns alunos que ainda estavam sentados nas mesas: dois ou três lufa-lufas. 

"Não" respondeu. Eu estava ficando nervosa com o tom seco que ele usava, mas hoje eu sei que ele faz isso quando está nervoso, ou quando quer dizer algo muito sério.

"Então diga o que você quer..." eu suspirei.

"Eu..." ele começou. Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que eu o havia visto encabulado. Nunca tinha sonhado em vê-lo assim! Não me encarava com o olhar divertido de sempre e não parecia muito seguro. Eu não acreditava que aquele era o Malfoy. "Eu andei pensando, Weasley, nesses dias que não nos vimos, que eu gostaria de ter sua companhia...". Realmente Draco estava me surpreendendo muito.

"Como assim, Malfoy?" eu perguntei. Meu coração dava pulos de tão rápido que batia e eu sabia que aquilo eram indícios de alegria; mas por que eu estava me sentindo tão alegre assim?

"Oras, você poderia ficar aqui depois do jantar de vez em quando, bancando a esfomeada. Aí poderíamos nos conhecer além do que já conhecemos" ele havia voltado com sua habitual confiança e parecia malicioso por demais.

"Além do que já conhecemos? O que eu já conheço de você?" perguntei, fingindo desinteresse, e depois desejei não ter perguntado.

"Minha boca" ele respondeu. Eu notei que a distância que nos encontrávamos parecia menor e que as minhas bochechas estavam quentes de vergonha pelo comentário.

"Okay" eu murmurei. "Apareço aqui de vez em quando... Quando não estiver ocupada". Tentei fingir desinteresse de novo, mas eu estava querendo aqueles encontros tanto quanto Draco e ele sabia disso.

"Antes de eu ir, Weasley, posso tirar uma dúvida?". Eu achei isso extremamente suspeito, mas acabei perguntando:

"Que dúvida?". Ele se aproximou o suficiente para que nossos corpos ficassem juntos e me puxou para um beijo. Eu me perguntei se fazendo aquilo ele estava atendendo a um pedido seu, ou ao pedido dos meus olhos. E quando me soltou, perguntei:

"Tirou a dúvida?".

"Sim. Mesmo comendo pastelão de carne seus lábios continuam doces". Deu uma leve piscada, que quase me fez desmaiar e saiu do Salão.

Assim, sempre que eu podia, ficava depois do jantar no Salão e Draco aparecia com seu humor ácido, seus olhos brilhantes (e sempre alertas) e sua boca macia... Sim, porque, às vezes, quando eu não podia evitar, ele me agarrava e embalávamos em longos beijos. Não que eu não quisesse os beijos dele, mas eu resistia pois ainda não havia absorvido completamente aquela situação, e também porque nenhum dos dois comentava sobre o que realmente nós estamos tendo: um namoro, uma amizade colorida, um divertimento passageiro? Mas eu sabia que desejava que ele tivesse sentimentos por mim, porque eu estava tendo por ele. Por mais que não quisesse.

Porém, o nosso plano, não combinado, de manter isso em segredo acabou não dando certo, já que sempre sobravam alguns alunos no Salão. Então em meados de novembro, Rony nos pegou no Salão, quando Draco estava prestes a me roubar um beijo.

"Gina! Eu não queria acreditar... Mas é verdade!" ele exclamava enquanto vinha na nossa direção com Mione e Harry atrás. 

Depois disso desencadeamos uma discussão com ele a toda hora me chamando de "Virginia" e Draco de "crápula". Tenho quase certeza de que sairiam socos dali se não fosse a sorte dos dois não estarem do mesmo lado da mesa. Mas eu acabei não agüentando Rony me tratando como uma criança – afinal, tinha dezesseis anos! – e Draco ofendendo meu irmão.

"Chega!" gritei. "Rony, Virginia não, você sabe! E além do mais não estou prejudicando ninguém conversando com Draco! Pare com essa implicância!". Pouco adiantou ter dito isso, pois no final acabei sendo levada para a sala comunal com os três, deixando Draco lá. Eu queria matar Rony.

Fiquei o resto do período letivo sem falar com Rony, mas quanto a Draco, demos um jeito de nos encontrar no dia seguinte a briga, na biblioteca, durante o almoço. 

"Por que, diabos, você não gosta de ser chamada de _Virginia_, Virginia?" ele perguntou para me irritar.

"Porque o vampiro do sótão sempre diz que Virginia é um nome de uma princesa que ele conheceu há séculos e que ela não suportaria ser chamada de 'Gina' pois princesas não usam apelidos. Como eu nunca quis ser uma princesa cheia de frescuras e como Fred e Jorge sempre ficam falando que eu sou a 'Princesa Virginia do Vampiro', eu acabei por odiar esse nome. É uma coisa boba, mas eu realmente não gosto...".

"OK, você prefere ser a gata borralheira... Então não vai ao baile como Cinderela?" . Eu dei um sorriso.

"Vou sim, e com aquele vestido" respondi.

"Mas você me disse que não o havia comprado".

"Disse para não aceitar seu convite, Draco" eu falei, envergonhada.

"Com aquele vestido ou sem vestido nenhum, _Virginia_, eu te levarei ao baile". Eu lhe dei um olhar triste.

"Não, não vai. Eu irei com Dino Thomas, já combinamos. Entenda, que se eu for com você, meu irmão te mata". Estranhamente depois do que eu falei, ele ficou quieto, o pensamento longe, e não tocou mais no assunto. Eu achei que havia aceitado...

Nunca pensei que poderia dizer que conhecia bem Draco Malfoy. Às vésperas do baile, se alguém me perguntasse, eu poderia responder quais eram suas manias, seus gestos, seus gostos. Vínhamos nos encontrando há três meses, mas eles foram tão intensos que valeriam por três anos. Mas se alguém perguntasse o que éramos, o que tínhamos, eu diria que nada, pois estávamos ligados demais para uma amizade e furtivos demais para um compromisso. Porém, com certeza, eu poderia dizer que era mais do que uma troca de conversas o que tínhamos, eram trocas de almas.

Agora não havia uma vez em que não nos agarrávamos quando nos víamos, já que não era mais na frente de todos, como no Salão Principal, mas sim em salas escondidas, em cantos escuros, lugares vazios, devido à perseguição de Rony. Eu não resistia a nada do que ele fazia, e cada vez ficava aflita e satisfeita com alguns de seus avanços. Até que chegou o dia do baile.

Como toda garota eu estava doida me preparando: pintando unhas, passando batom, blush, sombras, fazendo penteados, me achando horrível, perdendo os sapatos, ajudando alguém com um laço, perdendo as meias... Até que depois de uma tarde inteira se arrumando e um dormitório feminino do avesso, eu estava pronta. 

Estava quase saindo quando uma coruja jogou uma carta no meu ombro e saiu voando pela janela. Era um bilhete: _"Vá ao banheiro do Monitores antes do baile. É importante. Draco"._

Bom, eu fiquei alguns segundos obstruindo a porta do dormitório enquanto pensava e acabei inventando uma desculpa, de que havia esquecido algo no banheiro, para Dino e que iria me atrasar um pouco. Disse para que ele fosse na frente e me esperasse na porta do Salão, como muitos casais fazem.

Fui aos pulos até o banheiro e dei graças por saber o caminho, já que Hermione me trouxera algumas vezes ali. Quando cheguei, Draco estava me esperando na porta e logo que me aproximei dele, me puxou para dentro de uma sala ao lado. Assim que acendeu as velas e nos deu claridade, eu notei que ele estava usando uma veste de festa de um azul marinho quase negro e estava muito elegante, muito sedutor.

"Desde que eu vi você naquele dia sabia que este vestido ficaria ótimo" ele murmurou me olhando da cabeça aos pés.

"Eu sei. Eu o comprei para mostrar que eu conseguiria me divertir sem Harry e para todos verem que eu não ligo mais para ele, já que insistem em dizer isso" falei, dando um sorriso. 

"Gina, você está desatualizada. Todos comentam agora, que você foi seduzida por _mim_, Draco Malfoy, e  que eu estou me _aproveitando_ da pobre e pequena Weasley!".

"Ah, é?!"

"Sim, Virginia" ele disse, vendo minha careta. "Agora você não precisa mais ir ao baile" falou colando o corpo ao meu.

"Preciso sim, Sr. Malfoy. Eu não comprei esse vestido à toa. Minha mãe me mataria se eu não o usasse" disse, me soltando dele.

"Se for por isso, você poderá usá-lo no baile de comemoração de um ano sem Trevas". Eu o encarei, pensativa, praticamente concordando. "Agora tire esse vestido. Você não vai querer amassá-lo, vai?!".

Depois disso e do olhar penetrante que ele me lançou eu entendi tudo e quis também. Alguns movimentos e o vestido tão desejado se encontrava jogado junto com as vestes de Draco e nós estávamos mais unidos do que nunca. Naquela noite declaramos em palavras o que estávamos sentindo há muito tempo e assumimos um compromisso que já havia sido selado com aquele primeiro beijo no provador, e que nós nem sabíamos.

Tudo por causa de um vestido.

=*=

_"N/A: Essa fic vai para Aline (Jasmin Tûk), já que este é um final feliz e ela fica me dando bronca por causa dos meus finais trágicos, e também porque neste o Harry não faz papel de corno abandonado, já que a desiludida foi a Gininha. E vai também para Debs, que foi a primeira que leu e que não gostou da descrição do vestido da Gina...rs! Vai pras duas _principalmente_ pelo apoio num momento de crise, melhor dizendo, num momento que eu estava de saco cheio...hauhauhuauha... Valeu!"._


End file.
